


Stranded in a Strange World

by KalChloe1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couples: Smallville: Clark/Chloe Spike/Buffy Willow/Oz strange world: Kal-El/Chlo Lex/Lana Buffy/Spike Willow/Oz<br/>Rating NC-17<br/>Warnings: Violence, sexual situations, Clark torture<br/>Summary: Willow casts a spell to make her two friends see they are meant to be together. Her spell goes dangerously wrong. Clark and Chloe are pulled into another reality where he discovers the choices his double made were very different from his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Couples:
> 
> Smallville: Clark/Chloe Spike/Buffy Willow/Oz
> 
> strange world: Kal-El/Chlo Lex/Lana Buffy/Spike Willow/Oz
> 
> Chlo is other reality’s Chloe

PT 1

Chloe considered making some changes as she attempted to distance herself from all matters concerning Clark Kent. She was sick of being his personal research assistant and councilor. Her heart cracked more each time, he poured his heart out about Lana Lang.

Chloe thought about lying to Clark about being busy; the words refused to leave her mouth, though. Against her better judgment, she agreed to meet him. Her willpower wasn’t strong enough to refuse him.

“Chloe, what’s wrong?”

Chloe was always amazed by Clark’s tendency to be observant at the least expected times. Today, appeared to be one of those instances.

Chloe contemplated mentioning her aggravations but believed expressing her feelings would ultimately end in an argument. A tension of silence formed as she suspected he’d keep quiet until she answered.

Chloe sighed as she became more irritated. She looked directly into his blue-green eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “Your right something is bothering me; your perennial inability to be there when I need you.”

“Don’t you think you are being a bit harsh?” Clark asked.

Chloe couldn’t remember the last time they’d just hung out as friends. It was a never ending vicious cycle- research, moping, and whining about Lana. “No! It’s always about you!”

====

Clark growled as Chloe struck a nerve. His irises sparked orange as he was close to losing his temper. Crossing his arms over his chest, he breathed in deeply and blinked several times. “That’s not true!”

Clark was always there when Chloe need him. He’d saved her from being electrocuted, set on fire, frozen, buried alive, and a ton more times.

Clark couldn’t understand why Chloe was mad at him. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered if her reason was really Lana. She’d asked for help hauling some boxes. He’d simply helped a friend. “Don’t make this about Lana,” he pleaded.

====

Chloe screamed in frustration as she tossed her hands up in the air. She was fed up with how their conversations always led back to Lana. ‘Lana this Lana that’. “That’s it!”

Chloe was so angry she was close to tears. She refused to allow Clark to see her cry and decided she’d be the one leaving this time. Turning on her heel, she headed for the exit as she snapped, “Go to Lana get her to help you. I’m done.”

Chloe blinked in surprise as her hair blew around her face. She’d never get used to his super speed. Her eyes narrowed as Clark stopped her from leaving.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Chloe wondered how Clark could be so damn clueless. She slowly died each day as she tried to deny her love for her best friend. Her fears of his rejection of her love was killing her. “It means our friendship is over!”

Her anger dispersed slightly as she noticed the hurt in his blue-green eyes. It was in her best interest to take a break from him. She attempted to pull away as she said, “I can’t do this anymore.”

=====

Clark’s heart pounded in his chest as Chloe declared their friendship was over. She couldn’t possibly be serious? He couldn’t imagine his life without her.

His confusion was clearly written in his bluish green eyes as he tried to interpret another emotion that lingered in her eyes. ‘Do what?’

Clark failed to notice the ground beneath their feet started to shake and rumble as a bright purple light surrounded their bodies. He instinctively brought Chloe closer as he attempted to protect her.

====

Chloe clung to Clark knowing she’d be safer in a disaster. She stood on her tip toes to glance over his shoulder. Her eyes doubled in size as the bright purple light rippled around their bodies.

Chloe swore the phenomena was closing in on them. She could feel energy emitted from inside of the wormhole. Her heart raced in fright as she gasped, “Clark!”

Chloe gripped his t-shirt in her fists as she determined they were trapped. She started to worry about Clark as he appeared to be affected.

====

Clark attempted to see through the energy to find the source. He groaned as his body trembled from the effects of magic. His blood was on fire as pain course through every cell within him. “Willow what are you doing?”

Clark needed to find a way to distract Willow. He tried to focus his energy to ignite the ground at her feet. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he lost his concentration.

Clark panted for air as he started to panic. Willow’s spells didn’t always work the way she intended.

======

Willow stood in the shadows as she listen to their argument. Her friends were in denial of their true feelings. She decided to give Clark and Chloe a small nudge in the right direction.

Willow pondered what spell she should use until she determined its requirements. She desired a spell which would allow Clark and Chloe to come to to terms with their feelings.

Willow chanted ancient Latin as she focused her energy. She ignored Clark’s plea as she’d their best interest at heart. “Let them see the way it really should be!”

Willow watched the energy surrounding her friends as it pulsed, flashed and finally disappeared completely. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she stared at the spot where Clark and Chloe had stood moments ago. “Oh no.”

Willow paced back and forth as she wondered where she’d sent them.

====

Buffy decided to give her friends a few moments when Spike mentioned Clark and Chloe were fighting again. She hoped they’d finally admit that neither wanted to be in the deadly friends category.

Buffy walked into the barn with Spike. She couldn’t help but notice the air seemed electrified with static energy. Unable to shake her uneasiness, she reached for her favorite weapon of choice.

Buffy glanced at Spike to see if he was on the same wavelength. It was eerily quiet. She relied on her vampire’s sense of heightened hearing to pin point everyone’s location. Her grip tightened on her stake as Spike said, “Lov, I only hear two heartbeats.”

“ummm guys. I …”

Buffy couldn’t help but notice Willow acted guilty. Her long time friendship made her suspicious as she pleaded, “Tell me you didn’t.”

====

Spike’s eyes flashed yellow for an instant as he understood what Buffy implied. He wholeheartedly believed nothing good ever came from casting spells. “Not with the magic again,” he growled.

Spike wasn’t surprised as Willow defended her actions. He assumed she was trying to determine where her spell went wrong.

“I was just trying to make them see” Willow cried.

Spike exchanged a looked of worry with Buffy before he rushed over to Willow. Her last spell gone horribly wrong was her, ‘I will be done spell.’ He covered her mouth with his hand as he growled, “Red, not another word!”

Spike removed his hand when he was certain Willow would remain silent. He suspected she’d made it impossible for her spell to be broken. “We can’t can we?”

====

Willow sighed. Clark and Chloe were the only two people who could break the spell. She’d made certain no one could reverse the magics. Looking down, she studied the dirt at her feet.

Willow suspected she’d inadvertently sent them to an alternative reality. She’d desired for both to see how their lives were meant to be intertwined as more than best friends. “I worded it specifically so no one could interfere.”

There was no alternative. Clark and Chloe were responsible for their fates concerning their hearts. Admitting and embracing their feelings was the only way they’d return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In first POV section I purposely don't mention who he is because we've entered the strange world

Part Two

A tree lined private drive allowed admittance to the only castle in Lowell County. The Scottish medieval baronial lied near the outskirts of Smallville in a heavily wooded area and provided absolute seclusion.

Two Gargoyle stone posts held thick wrought-iron gates securely closed. Five keys were required to unlock and open the mystical lock to the west garden entrance. The old fairy tale of red riding hood completed in the correct order was the only way onto the property. ‘What big eyes you have, what big ears you have, what big teeth you have.’

The other alternative was by flight. The helicopter parked on the surrounding lawns provided quick flights to Metropolis and elsewhere.

It was quiet; almost too silent for the number of inhabitants that resided there. If the stonework and ivy talked there would be one hell of a story to be heard.

Many renovations were made to internal structure hauled stone by stone to Smallville from Scotland. Special glass was installed behind the original stained glass. Its molecular structure repelled harmful ultra-violet rays of the sun.

Concealed in upper frames were sheets of reflectors which propelled downward over the windows with the click of a black crescent moon. There sole purpose diminished the affects of a full moon.

It was remodeled for the safety of his friends, who in truth were more an extended family. The master of the abode would have called anyone a liar who’d claimed he’d willingly be surrounded by supernatural beings when he originally moved here from Metropolis.

His family consisted of his pregnant fiance, Kryptonian male, his female mate with slightly altered DNA, their human and Kryptonian male offspring, werewolf, vampire slayer, master vampire, and retired witch. She could be considered human with special powers, though.

Living quarters were through the L-shaped corridor to the north wing. The section former reserved as servants quarters were currently under construction to become guest rooms.  
His only staff that remained were the kitchen help. They were provided the guest cottage on the far side of the greenhouse and outdoor swimming pool. He’d paid their salary and additional monthly expenses allocated as their discretion pay.

The study or central headquarters base point was through the double-door main entrance. The House of El’s coat of arms adorned the wall above a gigantic antique bookshelf which housed additions to his collection in the extensive separate library. These were research materials of ancient books, pamphlets, old prophecies, slayer guides, and watchers journals.

Several secret chambers were hidden within the room. The most valuable collection was accessed directly underneath the square-shaped skylight in the direct center of the ceiling were a three-point estimate of a triangle formed through prearranged points. A beam of refracted light analyzed the molecular structure of the person and an advanced computer determined the security clearance required to displace the wall to Kryptonian relics.

His security staff was long no longer necessary. His motion detection alarm system was currently disengaged. He’d protection through a red ruby next to a black crescent moon concealed within the design on the edge of his desk.

The stone opened a highly sophisticated panic room located directly next to the principle bookcase. The central surveillance computer received live feeds from strategically placed cameras about the residence and on the grounds and provided many views of the property inside the metal fortress.

A cleverly concealed crystal on an ornate sandstone fireplace provided entry to a secret passageway inside the mansion which lead to a series of tunnels beneath the grounds to the properties edge. His intention had been for escape during home invasions; a certain master vampire enjoyed trudging through them to exit.

The office was furnished with a glass table-top desk and revolving chair, lounge furniture situated by the fireplace, a tall glass-top bar and cafe, spices and herbs were grown in large plant boxes, a billiard pool table, and a piano.

The exit nearest the piano opened into a hallway where a safe was concealed by a framed painting of his adopted family. Another side door opened to another much larger room. It was formally known as the exercise room.

The room was sound proofed to keep from scaring anyone unfamiliar with their training and sparring activities. All sorts of equipment were housed within for several different types of attack and defense. His favorite was still fencing.

Connected to the training room was the armory and medieval weaponry. The slayer and master vampire added several pieces to his already massive collection. He’d often griped about how the pieces were meant for show. His words fell to deaf super hearing individuals as the two culprits always ignored him.

His extensive wine cellar was adjacent to the medical unit which overtook the whole basement floor. He’d been so selective on his medical staff he’d found something wrong with almost everyone of them. The doctor he’d deemed trustworthy was scared away during an emergency, though.

A large steel cage stood in the middle of the unit. The bars were made of thick foreign metal derived from the hull of a black alien ship once belonging to Brainiac. The alloy was unaffected by heat, electricity and super strength. It was only used for precaution and emergencies purposes.

An advanced AI system familiar to Jor-El monitored for supernatural break-outs showed no signs of activity. He’d a team in place to thwart the evil man he’d the unfortunate displeasure of being blood related too. His father would capture the individuals and lock them away on Level Three.

His team worked directly with the Justice League to establish the newly empowered individuals with safety from enemies. Their correspondences closed Belle Reeves doors for good. He frown knowing there was always those few they couldn’t help.

The head of household wouldn’t normally be on edge. He couldn’t shake his impression something was off, though. His gut instincts were insistent there was a storm brewing. He chastised his conscience for worrying as he turned his attention to his laptop.

The hair on his arms stood as the air became electrified with static. Bluish-purple ripples of light started to materialize as a vortex manifested. Swirls brightened in intensity before completely disappearing as the cyclone vanished and revealed two trespassers.

====

Chloe violently pushed Clark away the instant the light disappeared. She tried desperately to regain her composure. Her stomach continued to flip flop with mild nausea as her head pounded from the change in pressure. Her legs wobbled an indication her equilibrium was disrupted.

Chloe refused to faint and allow Clark the pleasure of being her knight again. She regulated her breathing with slow shallow breaths. Glancing at her arms, she wondered if there were bruise since she’d felt tossed around inside of the bubble that contained them.

Chloe slowly looked around at her surroundings. Her heart pounded uncontrollable as she determined they were standing. “Why are we at the Luthor mansion?” she whispered.

=====

Clark stumbled backwards as Chloe pushed him. His body screamed in protest as every muscle ached as his blood continued to burn. He found breathing was difficult as he was still affected by the spell.

Clark heart pounded frantically in fright as he heard Chloe declared they were in Luthor mansion. His eyebrow furrowed as he noticed his family crest mounted on the wall were an old English L should be. ‘Maybe I’m hallucinating.’

Clark hoped to sneak out without Lex discovering them. His stomach sunk to his feet as his eyes focused on the man in question. His mind races as he attempted to formulate the best lie of his life.

====

Chloe stared at the bald man sitting casually at his desk. She noticed his attire was different. He wore a t-shirt and jeans instead of a business suit.  
Chloe stepped closer to Clark despite her anger. She hadn’t forgiven him, though. “I don’t think we are in Kansas anymore.”

Chloe gasped in surprise as she heard,“Spike and Buffy should be here soon.” It sounded an awful lot like her. “I didn’t say that.”

====

Lex stared in shock at the two people who’d appeared out of nowhere. ‘This is what I get for not enjoying the peaceful tranquility.’

His eyes trained on the dark haired Kryptonian. His identity could be mistaken for his “adopted” alien brother. The woman looked similar to his friend. Chlo was practically his sister and his fiance’s partner in crime.

Lex pressed the red ruby and opened the panic room. His eyes never left the woman as he pointed toward the main entrance and said, “No, she did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Strange world characters are vastly different than their Smallville versions. I plan to reveal a lot in flash backs


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder Chlo is strange world Chloe

Part Three

Chlo strolled through the double doors with Lana. She couldn’t help but notice the door was ajar for the panic room. Her eyes narrowed in on Lex as she wondered how he planned on getting her and Lana to comply. She’d no intention of being locked away for her safety.

Chlo swore Lex was as bad as Kal. ‘My overprotective adopted brother-in law.’ She nor Kal were officially members of the Luthor clan but were his family.

Lex disowned his father years ago and wanted Mr. and Mrs. Kent to adopt him. Jonathan’s smart-ass comment about producing Lionel’s body and it was a done deal came to mind.

Chlo cocked her eyebrow as she glanced over at their guests. She smirked evilly as she snarked, “Minions.”

====

Chloe looked in shock at a version of herself. Her snide comment about not being in Kansans anymore seemed to be her new reality. ‘This isn’t possible.’

She closed her eyes. Opening her eyes again, she found her scantily clad double. Her hair of blonde and pink streaked hair was slightly longer than hers. She wore a braided leather choker with a silver Celtic love knot, silk red half shirt, black rose with a dangling silver pentagram belly button piercing, very short side zipper partially opened black mini skirt, and red cowboy boots.

Chloe suspected this version was similar to when she’d been infected by the parasite. She’d received all her memories back from the incident in question when she’d been subject to another spell. ‘A carefree bad girl version.’

====

Lana laughed as Chlo called the two strangers minions. She placed her hand on her abdomen as the version of her best friend stared at her.

Lana slowly glanced at the male. ‘Is Kal’s double going to faint or cry?’ She didn’t appreciate the way he was watching her. ‘Puppy dog eyes!’ Bile rose in her throat as she wondered if Kal’s double had history with her double on their earth. ‘Kal’s the brother I never had.’

Lana moved closer to Lex. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she wondered how she was going to get Lex to stop being his overprotective self. “My fiance should know we’re not going to comply!”

Lana glanced at Chlo to see she was giving the the I dare you look. She smirked as she waited to see her lover’s next play. Her eyes challenged his own as she told him without words she wouldn’t comply.

===

Chloe was shocked to discover Lana was pregnant. She appeared to have her Lana’s thing for pink as she was dressed in a pink tank and lite-pink pajama pants.

Chloe couldn’t help but notice Lana appeared to be watching Lex. She assumed both determined his true intentions. Her double had placed her hands on her hips as she glared daggers at Lex.

“Kal!” Lex hollered.

Chloe jumped slightly when the quiet was broken. She wondered how Clark was fairing despite her resolve.

=====

Clark breathed in deeply as his eyes focused on the two women who’d entered. He’d an excuse to focus on something else other than the raw panic over Lex Luthor.

His eyes narrowed in a combination of disapproval and desire at the amount of skin the other version of his best friend showed. He couldn’t deny she was tantalizingly sexy despite his personal vow to keep Chloe at a distance.

Clark couldn’t stop staring at the large budge as he discovered the version of Lana was pregnant. She looked amazing with a slight glow about her. He’d always hold feelings for the girl he’d once believed meant everything to him.

Clark almost hyperventilated as he came face to face with the version of himself. He was instantly reminded of his days in Metropolis as Kal was dressed in a black dress shirt and jeans.

=====

Kal wondered why Lex was having a canary as he sped into the room. He hadn’t heard the inner perimeter alarm. His eyebrow furrowed as he glanced from Lex to Chlo.

Kal noted the sparks in Chlo’s hazel eyes as she stepped closer to him. He gulped as she brought her hand to his shirt. Her fingers teased his flesh as he tried to determine why Chlo was annoyed with Lex.

Chlo could have a million and one reasons. She’d hated the security detail Lex ordered. Kal agreed with his friend. His mate was Lionel’s prime target. Hurting her was the most sufficient way to get to him.

Lionel wouldn’t harm Lana since she was carrying his grandchild. He wouldn’t dare attempt a direct attack here. His capture and incarceration would be imminent.

“Oh, no you are not!”

Kal determined Lex wanted Chlo and Lana in the panic room. He and Lex would deal with danger.

“I’m not Kal will!”

Kal swallowed as his throat suddenly became dry. Her fingertips caressed his skin as her hazel eyes dared him to try. His eyes shimmered in red as he contemplate whisking her to their bedroom.

Kal stepped back as he refused to give into temptation. There was obviously a more pressing situation. Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned to see what started the commotion.

Kal decided to agree with his longtime friend as his eyes focused on another version of his mate and himself. He nodded at Lex as he moved to place the females in the panic room.

“Super speed no mixy with my condition.”

“Mixy, okay Buffy,” Kal laughed.

Kal hated to admit Chlo tended to get her way. He moved to captured the two in a blink. He waited for the ultimate shoe to drop as he rethought his actions. ‘What’s she gonna do to me later?’

=====

Chlo couldn’t help but laugh with Lana. She’d spent enough time with Buffy to have picked up a few words that she used. It wouldn’t be amusing if she’d gotten caught in the cross fire though.

Chlo didn’t feel the panic room was necessary. Their trespassers were versions of them; Both appeared to be in a state of shock. She hadn’t failed to notice her version was checking out Kal, though. ‘Mine.’

Chlo stepped closer to Kal as she purred, “You know that expression your father always uses about sleeping in a doghouse?”

Her eyes sparkled with promise as she warned him, “If you even attempt to lock me and Lana in that room…Jor-El will be making me two.”

Chlo pointed at Kal and then at Lex as she walked further into the room. She smiled as she continued, “Front page of the Daily Plant… Lex Luthor and Kal Kent sentenced to a night in the doghouse.”

======

Kal crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to squash his curiosity. ‘How you plan on getting us to comply?’

Kal wouldn’t willingly spend the night away from her. He’d barely made it the twenty four hours required before their wedding. It had seemed redundant when they were already mated.

His mom was the one who’d forced him to stay on the farm. He’d been seconds away from speeding back to Talon when she’d caught him.

====

Lex was amused by Chlo’s threat and suspected their argument was continued telepathically. He was tempted to mention she’d need to get to the fortress but decided he shouldn’t add fuel to the fire.

Lex wanted everyone’s attention on the others. “If you two would stop the foreplay…We need to deal with them.”

Lex breathed in deeply as Chlo rolled her eyes. She was definitely testing his patience. There wasn’t a cover-up story ready to deal with alternative versions of his sister in law and brother.

Lex sighed as Lana gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He gentle touch calmed his nerves.  
“Close the door. You’ve a mansion full of supernatural friends.”

Lex contemplated mentioning there was only one home at the present. He’d be in his own doghouse, though. He couldn’t help but notice the tension between the different versions as he closed the panic room.

====

Chloe slumped down onto the couch as it registered she was stuck in this strange world. She tried to think positively. It was every reporters aspiration to be witness to facts only perceived as fiction.

Chloe started to observed the interactions of everyone as she decided to make the best of the situation. The reporter in her was in heaven. The woman who was helplessly in love with her best friend was in hell.

Chloe wondered why Lex hadn’t buzzed his security staff. She suspected the room he’d opened was a panic room. Lex was different than theirs. He genuinely care about the well-being of his friends.

Chloe was envious of this version of herself. Chlo was daring, spunky, and had no qualms telling Kal no. There no question on she’d gone beyond the realm of friendship with Kal.  
Kal appeared to have a hard time focusing on anything other than Chlo. She’d his complete attention. His dress attire reminded her of Clark’s Metropolis days as Kal.

Kal and Lana were merely good friends. He’d joked with Lana but she didn’t feel the same eerie feeling of jealousy.

Lana was stunningly beautiful in both realities. Her skin glow from her pregnancy. She appeared to have a calming affect on Lex. He’d easily agreed to forgo his original plans.  
Their tight netted group was more like family.

====

Clark was reminded of all the times Spike mentioned bandier was foreplay. He hadn’t fail to notice the other version of Chloe had his double wrapped around her little finger.

Clark often rethought his own actions because of input from Chloe. She was important to him. His fear of losing her friendship was why he continued to keep her in the friends category.

Clark found it difficult dealing with the knowledge this Lex was aware of his secret. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d reformed like he’d hope their Lex would have.

Clark wasn’t pleased Lana was with Lex. She deserved better. Glancing at Chloe, he wondered what she was thinking. He concluded Willow sent them to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Kal smirked as he was the only one currently present. Spike would arrive shortly, though. He moved closer to his mate’s double to put Lex a bit further at ease. 

The tension between their two guests was undeniable. He studied his double as he wondered how he could be so blind? An amazing woman sat next to him. His sole focus appeared to be on Lex and Lana. ‘Does he have a thing for Lex or Lana?’

He glanced at Chlo as she chuckled. He’d projected his musings over his double’s interests. ‘I’ve never been sexually interested in a man. Maybe he’s gay.’

‘I could ask.’

Kal doubted Chlo’s snark would go over well with his double. ‘He’s too tightly wound.’ 

His eyes narrowed as he noticed his dupe was glaring at the man he’d considered a brother. He’d no right to judge Lex based on another.

He turned his attention away from his double as he became tempted to yoke him. His hands clenched into fists as his attempt only made his dislike increase as he saw pain hidden within the depths of the other Chloe. He’d rather eat Kryptonite than to see pain in his mate’s eyes.

======

Spike wondered why the mansion was so quiet as he headed toward the study. His arm was wrapped around Buffy’s waist and his hand rest on top of the slight bulge of her abdomen as he strutted into the room.

He was oblivious to the tension within the room as he asked, “Where’s Speedy?”

His eyebrow rose as Kal glared at him. Speedy was probably supposed to be taking a nap but he didn’t care.

Spike leaned down and grabbed a small boy out of thin air. The boy giggled as he was tossed over the vampire’s shoulder.

====

Chloe glanced at her double as she chuckled. She hadn’t heard anyone say anything and couldn’t find anything amusing about their situation. 

Kal appeared to be observing her and Clark. His body language spoke volumes as he gave the impression he didn’t care for Clark’s attitude. 

She blinked in surprise as she discovered Buffy was pregnant. She couldn’t wait to find out how a vampire conceived a child. 

Who did Spike nickname speedy? He couldn’t have been referring Kal. 

======

Clark wondered what the other Chlo found amusing. He contemplating asking until he noticed his double’s clenched fists. 

His blinked several times as he noticed Buffy was pregnant. ‘Was there something in the water?’ He pondered how the undead fathered a child as he determined Spike was still a vampire. 

He was curious about the nicknames he’d given everyone. Theirs had called Chloe- blonde, Willow-red, Buffy-Slayer or luv, Xander-whemp, and his own was still a mystery. 

Clark attempted to hide his jealousy as he realized his double had a son. He’d always dreamed of having a family.

====

Chloe couldn’t help feeling even more envious of her double as she’d a adorable toddler with Kal. She tried to deny her heart as she wondered if she’d ever have the same things with Clark.

She wished she’d super hearing as Kal whispered something to his Chloe. Her anger stopped her from asking Clark. His sharp intact of air proved it hit a nerve. 

Chloe discretely admired the little boy. He’d black curly hair and bright green eyes. His eyes became bigger as he looked between her and Clark.

“Bloody hell!” 

====

Kal crossed his arms over his chest. His son was only three. He shouldn’t be copying Spike’s curse words. “Spike how many times have you been told not to say that around my son!”

“I can’t help it if Speedy has super hearing.”

His son was focused on his mom’s look a like. He appeared to be more interested in her than his dad’s double. He stepped closer to take his son as he declared, “We have some unexpected company.”

====

Spike released the squirming boy from his arms as he turned to see their company. Old habits were hard to break and he uttered,“Bloody hell!”

“Spike!” Kal growled.

He rubbed the back of his head after Buffy swatted him. His slayer’s warning about his mouth. He glanced from the two doppelgangers to his two friends as Buffy gasped. 

“How did they get here?” 

Spike wasn’t surprised his slayer was ready to get down to business. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Kal’s double was watching Speedy. 

====

Clark tried to determine the boy’s age as he became curious. He’d been tempted twice to give into his sexual fantasies he’d secretly held for his best friend. Three years ago when Chloe was infected with the parasite and a couple of weeks ago when she wore only his jersey. 

Red-K was to blame for his control slipping but his release from the drug did nothing to sway his body’s reaction. He’d been embarrassed as he’d tried not to think about what would have happened. His attempt had been in vein as he’d allowed the fantasy to complete in the privacy of his bedroom. 

He’d continued to deny his attraction to his best friend as he couldn’t afford to give into his passions. He needed to ensure their friendship remained. The risk was too great. It took all of his control as he’d found her waiting for him in his loft. He didn’t know how he’d managed to resist as he’d been so hard his jeans ripped. 

He didn’t want to tell a bunch of strangers anything. “How do we get back?” he snapped. 

=====

Kal breathed in deeply and his eyes sparked in warning. His double didn’t need to be rude. He moved to intervene encase Spike interpreted his retort as as being directed at Buffy. “First we need to find out how you got here.” 

He didn’t want to play referee. It seemed he’d been elected to keep his double from being plummeted by an angry vampire and slayer.

Buffy wasn’t to be trifled with before she became hormonal. His double inadvertently setting off the slayer would be bad. It would be amusing though. “Take a seat Kal-El!” 

=====

Clark tried to keep his temper in check when he was called Kal-El. He’d no fond memories associated with his birth name. Sitting down next to Chloe, he growled, “It’s Clark.”

He crossed his arms over his chest as he noticed how his double continued watch Chloe. His eyes narrowed as he wondered why he’d an interest in her. ‘Isn’t your’s enough?’

Clark breathed in deeply as the bad girl version of Chloe stepped closer to the couch. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but there was something about her. 

====

Chlo’d extended her claws at first with her double. Her Kryptonian was everything her double desired. ‘She’s jealous.’ 

Her attention turned to her mate’s double. His body language clearly stated he’d more than friendship for her double. He didn’t appreciate the way her man was focusing on his  
Chloe. 

She loved playing with fire and was going to enjoy pushing Kal’s double’s buttons. Stepping closer, she smiled sweetly as she quirked, “Good. No mix-ups then.”

Chlo went over to the bar and coffee maker as she sensed Kal was close to losing his temper. Picking a mug up she focused on Clark as she snarked, “Not that I’d mistake you for Kal.” 

She intended to make the most of their current situation. Her eyes sparked with mischief as she decided it could be fun to help her double acquire the object of her desires. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she taunted, “You couldn’t handle me.” 

=====

Kal sighed in annoyance as he heard Cho’s taunt. His double would be a dead Kryptonian. He wasn’t the sharing type. ‘Chlo!’

‘Did you think I wasn’t going to have some fun?’

His son continued to stay close to his favorite vampire instead of going back to his room for a nap. He decided dealing with everything would be easier if their son spent the night at his grandparents. “I’ll see if Grandpa will come get him.” 

His son’s face spread into a huge grin before he said, “n grandma. Me can play with Jacob.” 

Kal nodded and reached across Lex’s desk for the phone. He smirked as Chlo corrected his English. 

===== 

Damien moved closer to his mom. He looked up at her as he snarkled, “Me like Spike say.” 

“You are not from England.” 

He tilted his head slightly as his eyes danced with mischief. His favorite vampire always spoke that way. He loved copying him and did it more when his mom mentioned he shouldn’t.

Damien grinned at his mom before he repeated. “me me me …” He sped out of the the room to play until his grandpa arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Chloe sat in stunned silence. She’d attended Jonathan Kent’s funeral. 

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Clark and noticed the pain in his blue-green eyes. She was tempted to offer comfort by taking his hand. 

Chloe was surprised when the little boy mentioned Jacob. He must be Kal’s little brother. Why doesn’t Clark have any siblings? 

“Chloe? If you would like coffee help yourself.” 

She smiled at Lex and nodded. She didn’t shorten her name or have any nicknames other than the one her Spike gave her. “It’s Chloe. I guess coffee is one thing Chlo and I have in common.”

Chloe would never pass on coffee. It held all the vital nutrients her body required. 

====

Chlo knew her double was beyond curious. She wondered if Chloe was a journalist. “I’m sure, we have more.”

She’d never publish the story about her favorite topic; an alien from Krypton. She’d fallen head over heals in love with her Kryptonian the instant she’d laid eyes on him.

Chlo intended to make the most of their unexpected company. She’d plenty of time to learn all about her doppelganger. A devilish smile graced her lips as she wondered what would make Kal’s dupe squirm. “Did you have those nasty cave bugs?”

Chlo almost did a happy dance when she caught the casual glance Chloe gave Clark. She read the truth in her eyes. ‘Oh…He told her nothing happened.’ 

==== 

Clark wondered if his double was adopted by a different family. Jonathan Kent wouldn’t come to Luthor mansion. He’d believed Lex was just as bad as Lionel Luthor. 

“Dad, could you come get Damien for the night? We’ve a situation you’ve to see to believe.”

He tried to keep his emotions under control as he leaned back into the cushions. He didn’t know how he’d handle seeing another version of his father. 

“Dad will be here in a bit.”

Clark prayed Kal hadn’t been adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. He started to fret for a completely different reason as Chlo asked about the parasite incident. ‘Chloe’s going to know I lied to her.’

====

Chloe couldn’t help but notice the smile that suddenly dawned her double’s face. She hadn’t failed to notice she was watching her and Clark. 

She decided to stop fretting over any hidden meanings. She was stuck here in Bizarro Smallville. ‘I might as well make the most out of my time.’

Chloe shivered knowing Willow inadvertently restored her memories. She’d neglected to inform Clark she was well aware he’d lied to her. 

=== 

Lex decided it was time to discover how their guests ended up in his home. He decided Lana would be his secretary as he took out a pad of paper and pen. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought Lana into his lap. He attempted to focus on her instead of his ever shortening fuse as he rest his hand on her baby bump. 

Lex was momentarily put at ease as he felt their baby kick. He figured everyone should get comfortable as he said, “Why doesn’t everyone take a seat.”

Kal disappeared from his line of sight and rearranged the furniture in the blink of an eye. He couldn’t help but notice Chloe didn’t care to be anywhere near Clark as she sat far away from him.

Lex wasn’t surprised when Chlo sat in the chair near Lana. She was near her other partner in crime with a prominent view to study and observe. 

Spike claimed the leather chair across from their guests and Buffy sat in his lap. Kal stood near Lex in an attempt to put his mind at ease. “What were the two of you doing before arriving?”

====

Chloe’d lost her temper when Clark noticed something was bothering her. “Fighting about his perennial inability to be there when I need him .” 

She was tired of the viscous cycle concerning their friendship. She still wanted to take a break from him. “Clark is the king of apologies and excuses.”

Chloe didn’t care that most were before she’d learned his secret. “I’ve decided to take a break from all matters concerning Clark Kent.”

====

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and bit his tongue to keep from arguing with Chloe. He believed she was being a drama queen. ‘I was doing something with Lana so you were mad.’

He attempted to hide his hurt feelings as he was called the king of apologies and excuses. He didn’t have a choice but to tell white lies. ‘I was trying to protect you!’ 

Clark wondered how long Chloe was going to be mad at him. He’d find a way to mend their friendship once he was home. “Willow cast a spell. Maybe your Willow could send us back.” 

====

Buffy breathed in deeply when Clark mentioned magic. She’d nearly lost two friends after a spell went terribly wrong. “Our Willow hasn’t used magic since our freshman year of college.” 

“Always the magic,” Spike mumbled. 

Willow turned to magic after Oz broke her heart when he’d needed time to calm the beast. She’d tried to ease the pain she was feeling. “Willow was really upset and cast a spell to have her will done.” 

Buffy blinked back tears as she thought of her friend she’d buried after he became a demon magnet. “Our friend Xander was killed before we could break the spell.” 

====

Spike squeezed her hand knowing how she missed her friend. He hated to admit his feelings were the same. It had always been fun teasing the whelp. 

He suspected the other Willow was more advanced in her magic and their destination could be part of her spell. “Did you hear any part?”

Spike hoped a fraction could reveal how to return Chloe and Clark to their Smallville. “It might help us figure out how to break it.” 

=== 

Chloe was sad to hear Buffy had lost her friend. She couldn’t imagine how Willow must have felt afterwards. “I’m sorry we’ve brought up bad memories.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

Chloe nibbled on her lip as she tried to recall anything of importance. She hadn’t heard anything. “We’re surrounded by a purple light that closed in on us as the ground started to shake and tremble.” 

===

Spike assumed Willow opened a vortex to their world. He suspected their fight was the key. 

He determined Kal’s dupe should tell his side as he quirked, “Can you tell us your side?”

Spike understood the Kryptonian desire to return to his world. It couldn’t be done. “There more we know the better.” 

===

Clark didn’t feel talking about his fight with Chloe was going to solve anything. It would only make her more mad at him. “Chloe was mad because I helped Lana.”

“No! You’re selfish. I’m only important when you need me!” 

He breathed in deeply before he snapped, “That’s not true!”

Spike couldn’t resist and he whispered,“Foreplay.” 

Clark glared at Spike. He’d heard the vamp of his world joke more than once about how a fight was the preempt to sex. 

===

Kal couldn’t stop the snicker as he heard Spike. He was always being told his arguments were foreplay. His double would be more likely to have heard something through the vortex. “Did you hear anything?” 

“Something about let them see,” Clark answered. 

Kal suspected Willow sent Clark to a world where he’d witness how his life could be with Chloe. “Your Willow wanted you to see how the two of you were meant to be.” 

He smirked as he determined his stubborn double would have to admit he was in love with his best friend. He frowned as he wondered if Chloe was as thick headed as his mate. “You’re going to be in my world for quite sometime.” 

“I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me here,” Clark grumbled.

Kal locked eyes with his double as he whispered,“You’re going to have to admit how you feel about your Chloe. If she’s like mine…” 

===

Lana finished taking notes and reached for the phone to call Giles. She explained the situation to him. 

She could practically see Giles cleaning his glasses as she heard him utter, “Oh my. Another version of Chlo and Kal-El.”

Lana suspected Chloe and Clark would be at the mansion for an extended period. She wanted to lay down some ground rules for Kal’s double concerning Lex and her. 

She hung up and declared, “Giles is going to look into it more but believes the key to breaking the spell is the two of you.”


End file.
